The Devil You Know
by Ciya
Summary: Dean locates the vampire who kidnapped Sam.


_I wrote this for the Creature Challenge at Supernatural(dot)net. _

**Devil You Know**

She looked up; blood dripped down her chin and back onto her gurgling, convulsing prey as the throaty sound of an old muscle car came floating by on the wind. She growled over the possibility of an interrupted meal. She had spent more time than usual hunting down this tasty specimen. The gurgling had stopped with a low sigh and the body underneath her sporadically twitched. She ran her hands along her prey's naked, muscular torso then through his long dark hair. "Mmm, so lovely," she murmured remembering her prey's lively hazel eyes before sinking her fangs back into his neck. She savored the taste of strength and vitality until she was satiated then wiped her mouth and chest off with her prey's discarded t-shirt. Rolling off the drained body, she stretched and slowly put her clothes back on. Checking the ground for anything she might have inadvertently dropped during the overtaking of her prey, she brushed her long blonde hair off her face and walked the short distance back to her car. She lovingly caressed the hood of her midnight blue '66 Mustang.

She opened the door and started to get into the driver's seat but stopped and stood back up as a black Impala pulled up behind her car. Watching as the leather jacketed man stepped out of the car she breathed in his unique, heady scent and could clearly hear his pulse quicken. "Hello Dean. Long time no see."

"Jo."

"Like my car?" Jo grinned, "Joshua gave it to me."

"I heard about that," replied Dean, while swiftly moving his arm up and throwing a small silver knife with deadly accuracy.

Jo was hit before she could even react. "Dean what is this?" She gently touched the knife embedded in her chest. "This little pig sticker of yours won't do anything to me except ruin my favorite shirt." Jo glanced down at the knife noting the initials W.A.H. engraved on the handle. "Wha…?" she looked back up at Dean just as her legs suddenly gave out and she fell gracelessly to the rocky ground.

"Dead Man's Blood bitch," Dean smirked walking over to where she laid helpless next to the Mustang. He pulled Jo up by her jacket collar and growled, "where's by brother?"

"Did you misplace your brother Dean? That's a shame," Jo replied sarcastically, "why do you think I would know where he is? He did, after all, try to kill me back in Duluth."

Dean shook her hard, "where's Sam!"

Groaning as the poison spread through her body, Jo mustered up all the hate and disgust she possessed for the Winchesters, from the time she heard that John was responsible for getting her Father killed up to when Sam attacked her in the bar. She spat all that hate back at Dean, "HE'S DEAD!" Snarling she continued, "he was like putty in my hands Dean! I took him to heights he'd never felt before then I ripped his throat open and listened to him choke as he drowned in his own blood! I drained your precious baby brother dry Dean!" Jo smiled and licked her lips, "his blood was so exhilarating…"

Dean saw red. He twisted Jo around and shoved her forcibly to the ground forcing the knife to imbed itself, handle and all, into her chest. Jo coughed up blood while Dean knelt on her back tying her wrists tightly together then he yanked her legs up and hog-tied her ankles to her wrists. When he had finished Dean stood up and walked into the forest, ignoring the choking sounds coming from Jo.

"SAM! SAMMY!" Dean flashed his light around peering into the darkness where he believed Jo had taken his brother. Brushing aside some pine boughs he saw a naked male figure lying still as death in a moonlit clearing. "SA…oh god." He rushed forward, falling to his knees next to the bloody, torn body. "Sammy!" Tears rolled down Dean's face as he whispered, "oh god…no, no…Sammy…please not Sammy." He reached out with a trembling hand and gently turned the young man's face towards him. A pale face with dark hair and flat hazel eyes stared back at Dean; challenging him, begging Dean to save him.

He couldn't breathe, he couldn't move, he could only stare at the face…the face of a man with Sammy's hair, the face of a man with Sammy's eyes…the face of a man who bore such a striking resemblance to Sam he could have been his twin. Dean could breathe again and he laughed hysterically, "Sammy's alive. HE'S ALIVE!" Wiping his face Dean stood up and almost fell back down when blackness swirled in front of his eyes. He took several deep breaths before trying to move again. Looking around Dean spotted a jacket that was lying in a pile of discarded clothes and laid it over the man's face and chest.

Dean walked back through the forest with a determined step. "I will find you Sam. If it's the last thing I do, I promise I will find you." As the Impala and Mustang came into sight, he slid his machete out of its sheath and vowed to get his little brother's location out of Jo by any means necessary. Vampire blood would flow tonight.

**_FIN_**


End file.
